


Ballet

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [19]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Mint gets desperate during a performance, but Zakuro is watching.





	1. Chapter 1

Mint was no stranger to the spotlight. Having done ballet from a very young age, it was not at all unusual for her to be cast in the starring role as she grew, and at this point in her life, it was common. Still, she never got over the thrill of excitement she felt before every show, and she supposed that was why she still loved ballet so much after all these years.

But her latest performance had her even more excited than usual, because Zakuro was going to be in the audience. Mint had adored the older girl for so long, but it was rare for her to be able to come to shows, due to her own busy schedule. It was exciting to know that the woman of Mint's dreams would be out there, watching her do what she did best.

Her costume was difficult to get on and off and took up a lot of time, so she was sure to get ready as early as possible so that she could be the first to warm up. She wanted everything to go absolutely perfectly so that her idol would enjoy the show, and maybe even start to see Mint in a new light. It was most likely wishful thinking, but it was still a fantasy she could not help but entertain.

Before she knew it, she was onstage. It was dark and the curtains were closed and she got into her opening pose, ready to put her all into it. And then she felt a slight twinge in her bladder and realized that she had not visited a bathroom before she got into costume and felt very, very stupid for forgetting such an important step.

She decided that it was not too bad and that she could ignore it until the show was over, and resumed her dance. It was only slightly annoying, nothing she couldn't handle. She wished that she had remembered to go beforehand, of course, but she had been so intent on getting everything right that she had neglected it.

Though she started out confident that everything would work out alright for her, this confidence did not last long. As the first act drug on, her bladder ached more and more noticeably while she tried to maintain her composure. She did not let any of her desperation show in her dance, always remaining the perfect picture of poise, but she was starting to get nervous.

Soon enough, she was fighting off the urge to tremble, her bladder's protests ringing louder and louder. By the time intermission rolled around, she felt panicked, but she knew that it did not allow enough time for her to get in and out of her costume to take care of things. As tempting as it was, she would not ask them to extend the intermission by a few minutes and she would not risk missing the opening of the second act.

She was lucky, at least, that the second act was the last one. If it were a longer ballet, she would not be able to make it to end, but if she was lucky and used all her strength, there was a better chance of her making it to the end of this one. She spent the entirety of the intermission in her dressing room, crossing her legs and squirming and tapping her foot, trying to ease the pressure for the brief time she had.

Eventually, the time came for her to return to the stage, and she felt a strong pang in her bladder, as if it were warning her not to risk things. But no, she was better than that! She had to hold herself to a higher standard than most, and that meant she needed to be better as holding than the commoners. She was going to get through this without incident and everything would be okay. After all, Zakuro was watching!

For the first few minutes of the second act, she started to feel a little bit better, getting back in the swing of dancing, but that did not last long.

Ballet was never easy; with a full bladder, it would be nearly impossible for most people. Mint knew that she was better than most, but even so, she would not be able to keep this up much longer. But she had to, until the show was over, because she would not allow herself to mess up under normal circumstances, and with her idol in the audience, these were not normal circumstances.

It was more than just her pride driving her to do perfectly. She wanted Zakuro to be impressed with her performance and to see how mature and beautiful she could be, and if she wet herself on stage, that would absolutely never happen. And so the show went on while she fought against her most basic of needs, counting the steps left before she could end this dance and end this show.

Finally, finally, the last song was upon her and, with all her strength, she did what she could to press on, telling herself that if she could just ignore her bladder for a little bit longer, then she would be free to make a mad dash for the bathroom. She just had to get this last song perfect, and then everything would be okay.

She was proud to say that her poise never faltered, even as she felt herself grow close to losing control a few times. She did everything just as she was supposed to and landed her final pose with perfection, and had to hold back a sigh of relief as the audience began to applaud. She had done it! She had made it until the end of the show!

But then she felt it. A wet heat spreading between her legs, the unmistakable sensation of wetting herself, the telltale sign that she had not made it at all, and that she was most definitely losing control in front of everyone.

Still, she did not falter, holding the final pose until the audience stopped applauding, even as she felt her tights grown very wet. She hoped that they were dark enough and thick enough to disguise her accident, and she at least did not notice anyone pointing or laughing.

Finally, she could escape backstage, and she moved as quickly as possible before anyone could notice the trail that followed her as her bladder continued to empty. When she arrived at her dressing room, she had already finished, and was relieved to see that it was hardly visible on her tights. The only place where it was really noticeable was the crotch, but her tutu covered that. No mater how humiliating that had been, she was in the clear.

She sighed in relief, relaxing for a moment before she heard a knock on her door. “Come in,” she said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. She knew who it was, and though she wished she had had a chance to change, she knew Zakuro wouldn't be able to tell what had happened either way.

The older girl entered the room. “That was a fantastic show,” she said.

“Do you really think so?” Mint asked, and this time, she could not keep the excitement out of her voice, she was so pleased.

“Yes, I do, but that was quite the interesting ending. Is there any reason you wet yourself during the finale?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mint paled at the sound of her words. “E-excuse me?” she asked, trying to look as shocked by older girl's words as possible. How had she known? It had been so covered up, there was no way that she should have been able to tell!

“I asked you if there was any reason why you wet yourself during the finale,” Zakuro repeated, enunciating more clearly all while giving Mint a look that said she knew that the bird girl had her just fine the first time.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Mint replied, feeling her face go red. That was a dead giveaway that she did know, but she was determined to deny it to the very end. She thought she had been in the clear.

“Wolves have a better sense of smell than most animals, you know,” Zakuro replied. “I'm not exception to that rule and I could smell it quite clearly. And I know that it was you, I can tell. I would have been able to tell where the scent of urine was coming from from a mile away, at least.”

“But...but that's not...it's not true, I didn't...I didn't...” Her eyes began to water as she realized that there was no way out of this. Her once chance to show Zakuro that she was special and that she was good enough for her, and she had completely blown it in the worst way possible!

“Hey, it's okay,” said Zakuro, her voice taking an unusually gentle tone. Mint rarely heard her speak like that to anyone, nor did she see her offer that warm smile to anyone often. “It's really okay, those kinds of things happen to everyone.”

Mint was not completely comforted by that. “I'm sure they don't happen to you,” she replied, sniffling.

“You'd be surprised,” she said, laughing lightly. “You know I've been modeling for a long time, and a while back, I was still adjusting to how demanding that sort of thing could be. I wasn't really prepared for how long photo sessions ran or the fact that my manager and the photographer wouldn't want to waste any time on anything. Needless to say, that meant that, no matter what, I couldn't stop until all of the pictures were finished.”

“Did you...” Mint couldn't bring herself to fully ask the question.

“So one day, I didn't think to go to the bathroom before a long photoshoot and, not long in, I realize my mistake. But I know they won't let me out, so I try to hold on, until I'm getting really desperate. Then I try to ask, but I'm shot down nearly immediately. It would waste too much time, you know? But my bladder didn't agree with that, and even though I tried to hold on to the end, it was really hard when I had to pose for all the pictures.

“Eventually it was just...to much for me. I was so humiliated to wet myself in front of the whole crew like that, and I'm pretty sure it was even while the camera was going. I don't know for sure if a picture of me in soaked designer clothes exists, but if it does, I'm really lucky that photographer hasn't tried showing it around.”

“That really happened?” The younger girl was stunned, not only to hear that that had happened, but also to hear Zakuro admitting it so openly. She was doing it as a means of comfort, and that was surprising as well. Could it be that she really didn't judge her for what had happened?

“It sure did,” she replied. “It was really embarrassing, and a lot more noticeable than what happened to you. Honestly, if it weren't for my sense of smell, I wouldn't have noticed it at all. I was right in the front row and didn't see a thing, so I'm sure nobody else did.”

“But you were the only person's whose opinion I really cared about,” Mint mumbled, blushing and looking down.

“And I was the only one to notice,” replied Zakuro, in a much different tone of voice than Mint was used to. She looked up, surprised to see a smirk on her. “Knowing you wet yourself onstage and being the only one to know that really excites me. In fact, it gets me really hot.”

Before Mint had the chance to react to the sudden shift, Zakuro was on her and had pulled her into a rough and passionate kiss. Though she was shocked by her idol's behavior, it did not take her long to ease into the kiss, moaning softly as one of her greatest fantasies was fulfilled. To top it all off, it was her first kiss and everything, and it was better than she ever could have imagined.

Zakuro kissed her hungrily, practically devouring her, and they were both left breathless when she finally pulled away. She grinned at Mint with an expression that she had never seen before and said, “You've got me hungry and in the mood for lorikeet.” If it were anyone else, Mint might have chastised them for such a cheesy joke, but the way Zakuro said it sent shivers down her spine.

In a flash, she had transformed and her nails, much sharper and more claw-like, were used to rip Mint's tights and tutu from her body. She pounced then, pinning Mint down and admiring what she had exposed. “Absolutely beautiful. Delicious.”

Again, Mint was stunned by her idol's actions, and could only moan and squeal in delight as she felt her mouth come down on her pussy, lapping at her and causing her to squirm and writhe, feeling better than she had ever felt, better than she knew she could ever feel. Zakuro Fujiwara, the girl of her dreams, was eating her out, and had kissed her and complimented her performance and didn't care that she had wet herself- she had liked that, actually. Today had seemed to be going wrong, but now everything was more than perfect.

Zakuro's tongue was rather skilled at its work and she licked and prodded into Mint in such a way that the bird girl couldn't contain her whimpers. She could already feel an orgasm building, something she had only ever experienced in private before. It would not be long for her now, and she felt her pleasure mounting.

She called out her idol's name again and again as she drove her tongue deeper into Mint's pussy, and she clenched her fists as she reached her peak, letting out a long and loud scream that she hoped the other ballerinas hadn't heard. Really, though, she couldn't care less in this moment; everything was perfect and she absolutely couldn't be happier. She wondered what was next.

 


	3. Chapter 3

After Mint came, Zakuro pulled back from her and said, “Now it's time for something a little different.” She stood up then and stripped from the waist down, allowing Mint to devour the sight of her. She was even more gorgeous than Mint had thought possible, and already, she was ready for more.

“What do you think?” Zakuro asked, cocking one leg out to the side to give Mint an even better view.

“You're beautiful,” she said breathlessly. “So, so beautiful.”

“Well, I have a surprise for you,” she replied with a mischievous grin. With that, she began rubbing at her already engorged clit. To Mint's surprise, it continued to swell, growing far, far beyond the normal size. By the time it was finished growing, it was as large as a very impressively sized cock, and Mint could only gape at the length.

“The wolf DNA they gave me must have been male,” said Zakuro as means of explanation. “This is just another one of the parts that came with that. It's a little bit less prominent, so it doesn't just come out on its own, but the more I let my animal side take over, the easier it is to summon. And I've been very animalistic with you.”

Mint blushed and said, “Yes, you have.” She couldn't help but stare, she was so amazed and fascinated by it.

“Would you like to suck it?” she asked, noticing where the younger girl's eyes were.

“Well, I would but...I'm sure I'd choke on something as big as that,” she confessed, her blush deepening.

“Then I suppose we should just skip to the main event,” replied Zakuro. “I'll just go ahead and fuck you.” And then she had pounced again, pinning Mint, who could barely breathe, she was so excited.

And then Zakuro forced her cock inside of the bird girl and Mint let out a scream from the sudden sharp pain as her virginity was taken from her. It hurt quite a bit, but somehow, it wasn't all that unpleasant; something about it still felt so good that she did not want it to ever end. She wrapped her legs around Zakuro's waist to allow her easier movement and granting her further access to go deeper inside. She gave a rough thrust that caused Mint to scream again, this time saying her name. It was better than good, it was better than anything she had ever felt. She had never thought she would receive something like this from Zakuro, but she was so, so glad she was.

“How do you like that?” she asked, nipping at Mint's ear. She could only moan in response and Zakuro gave her another rough thrust, but the pain was dissipating completely. Now there was only pleasure in the rough fuck that she was receiving. Now, if there was any pain at all, she had learned to love it. She moaned and wailed in absolute pleasure, grinding her hips against Zakuro's.

She felt so full, having Zakuro inside of her like that, and would have laughed at her next thought if she weren't so overcome with pleasure. What she thought was that she had so firmly believed that Zakuro returning her affection or showing any interest in her was impossible that now they were doing something that really was impossible by most standards, and it was only slightly shocking, due to everything else she had witnessed that day. From finding out Zakuro liked it when she wet herself to finding out Zakuro liked her in general, this was almost normal.

She couldn't help but wonder what this meant for their relationship. Obviously, things could not just go back to normal after this, certainly not for her, but what did Zakuro think of all of this? Mint was in love with her and wanted a relationship now that they had done this, but Zakuro might not have that in mind. She could turn this into a one-time thing and avoid Mint from here on out or turn it into something casual, or even try to remain friends as usual even though that would be impossible.

Her mind was swimming, being fucked so thoroughly like she was, but she wanted to find some way to express her feelings and desires for the future. It risked ruining what they already had, but she knew she would be heartbroken either way, and so she decided she was going to have to say something.

“I love you,” was all she could muster, so overwhelmed with pleasure that she could not think of anything else to say. Immediately, she regretted it, afraid that Zakuro might stop then and there, before they were done.

Instead, she smiled warmly at Mint and said, “I know. I love you too.” She leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, a sharp contrast to the rough fuck she was also giving her, but Mint didn't mind. She loved both, just as she loved everything else about Zakuro.

And now Zakuro loved her too, and she had never heard anything so wonderful in all of her life. What had started as an uncomfortable and humiliating day had quickly turned into the best day of her life, one that she doubted would ever be topped. She was nearing an orgasm just from hearing her idol's words, but she wanted to make sure Zakuro got pleasure as well and tried to hold back.

She could feel Zakuro throbbing within her and hoped that that meant she was almost there. If only she knew some way to make her feel good, this might be a little bit better for her, but she was still so inexperienced that all she could do was rock her hips and hope that that felt nice.

It seemed that she had hit the nail on the head, for Zakuro was soon releasing low, delicious moans that threatened to undo Mint then and there, and then she came and Mint could not hold back anymore, and the two came together. She was so overcome that she nearly collapsed, but Zakuro steadied up and sat down with Mint straddling her lap, still inside of her.

She placed a kiss on Mint's forehead as they struggled to catch their breath. For a moment they just sat there, panting and blissful, before Zakuro said, “You know what this means now? I'm your alpha, and you're my beta. Now and forever.”

Mint nodded, smiling more than she could ever remember. “Of course,” she said. “Now and forever.”

 


End file.
